modwalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Beregost
Back to World Map Quests * Alanna's Neighbor in Trouble - Alanna will approach you and lead you to her neighbor. Take a close look at the slime for hints on how to solve this. You may also recieve a reputation point for finishing. * Ankheg Armor - Taerom Fuiruim will either buy Ankheg Shells for gold or will make Ankheg Plate Mail for a price. * Colquetle's Family Amulet - Found in the area of North Nashkel Road beside three corpses. If given to Mr. Colquetle in Beregost you might recieve a reputation point. * Entar's Son - Kagain wants to find out what happened to one of his caravans that didn't make it to the Gate. Head to Coast Way and find the raided caravan to conclude this quest. * Family Quarrel in Beregost - Mrs. Dudley, Mr Dudley, and Annie Dudley are all involved in heated discussion over a missing necklace. Head back inside after finishing the quest and if you act right you may get a further reward later. Giving Annie the necklace at the end might get you a reputation point as well. * Firebead's Book - Firebead Elvenhair asks you to bring him a copy of History of the Fateful Coin * Gurke's Cloak - Gurke's Cloak was stolen by tasloi in the Cloakwood and he wants you to retrieve it. * Half-ogres Near Beregost - Bjornin wants you to kill some Half Ogres in Fisherman’s Lake. He will reward you with a Medium Shield +1 when you return. * Landrin's Possessions - Landrin fron the Friendly Arm Inn wants you to retrieve her old boots and a bottle of wine. She would also like you to kill the spiders in her home. * Mirianne's Letter - Mirianne wants you to keep an eye and ear out for any news of her husband * Officer Vai - Inside the Jovial Juggler Officer Vai will buy Bandit Scalps for gold * Perdue's Short Sword - Perdue in the Red Sheaf gives this quest with chat options (1,2,1,1). He would like you to retrieve his sword from some gnolls in High Hedge area. Perdue's Short Sword will bo on the corpse of some Gnolls near the walls of the Keep itself * Raukner's Ruffian Roughnecks - This trio wants you to do some math for them (270) * Steal Algernon's Cloak - Pheirkas in northwest Baldur's Gate wants you to steal Algernon's Cloak from Algernon in the Feldepost's Inn * Will O'Hara - Will O'Hara wants you to retrieve his Flail from Feldpost's Inn and his newly purchased armor from Taerom Thunderhammer * Zhurlong's Missing Boots - Zhurlong wants you to retrieve his boots from a Hobgoblin in the area of South Beregost Road. Zhurlong will steal some gold from you every time you talk to him but opon finishing the quest he will return all that he has stolen. Companions * Emily - Will approach you ouside the Feldepost's Inn * Garrick - Outside of the Burning Wizard. You must finish the Silke encounter and side with the Merchants to recruit * Kagain - In his shop. * Morwen - Will approach you when you enter the Jovial Juggler * Neera - North part of town. You must save her to recruit her. * Tiax - Inside Feldepost's Inn * Vynd - Inside the Burning Wizzard. Will cost you a few gold to recruit him. * Will "Scarlet" O'Hara - North part of town, will give you directions first then offer to join. Encounters * Silke- You can either take Silke's side and kill the Merchants (-2 Reputation) or take the Merchants side and kill Silke. You can also take the Merchants side and then kill them for no reputation lose. A potion of Invulnerability and a Quarterstaff +1 off of Silke's Corpse. A Potion of Defense off of the each of 3 Merchants corpses * Sister A Little - Jovial Juggler up the back staircase.If you talk to them a few times and a Demonknight will spawn and attack. * Tranzig - Chapter three inside the Fieldpost Inn. You can find a ring of the Princess +1 on his corpse. NPCs * Agnus the White - Upper center part of town and involved in "Raukner's Ruffian Roughnecks" * Alanna - Will approach you when your on the west side of town. involved in "Alanna's Neighbor in Trouble" quest * Algernon - Feldepost's Inn on the second floor * Annie Dudley - Outside her home * Bjornin - Jovial Juggler near the Entrance. Involved in quest "Half-ogres Near Beregost" * Borland - In his house and may allow you to sleep in his house for free. * Dunkin - Found inside the Feldepost's Inn and Marl's friend who might be upset if you kill Marl * Eltolth - Currently a slim unless you help him. * Firebead Elvenhair - In his house and involved with "Firebead's Book" quest. * Gurke - inside the Jovial Juggler and involved with "Gurke's Cloak" quest * Magnus - Center of map towards the buttom he has a nice little store. * Marl - Found inside the Feldepost's Inn, a mean drunk chat options (1,1,3,3,1) will calm him down tho. * Mirianne - Inside her house and involved with "Mirianne's Letter" quest * Mr. Colquetle - Inside his home and Colquetle's Family Amulet will net you some gold and possibly some reputation. * Mr. Dudley - Inside his home on the second level * Mrs' Dudley - Inside her home * Oogie Wisham - Inside the Jovial Juggler upstairs, just an odd little man. * Officer Vai - inside the Jovial Juggler Chapter 3 and will buy Bandit Scalps * Taerom Fuiruim - Will buy Ankheg Shells and forge Ankheg Armor. Also involved in quests "Will O'Hara" * Teliel Meadowsinger - Upper center part of town and involved in "Raukner's Ruffian Roughnecks" * Tulbor - Inside the Red Sheaf and involved in "Alanna's Neighbor in Trouble" quest. * Udolf Raukner - Upper center part of town and involved in "Raukner's Ruffian Roughnecks" * Otho Truehammer - visiting in the smithy Pickpocketed * Algernon - Nymph Cloak * Ortho Truehammer - Otho Truehammer's Mace +1 Notable Items * The Stupefier +1 - Inside the Burning Wizard on the Second floor inside a locked chest. * Wand of Lightning - Seconds floor of the Manor House Stores